Marble Screw
(Marble Twister in the English dub) is Cure Black and Cure White's most used attack performed throughout the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. It is one of the few ways to destroy the objects possessed by the Zakenna, so it can commonly be named a finisher. Black and White can only use this attack when they are together. Depending on the girls' feelings, the attack might be stronger or weaker, or not usable at all. Description The first thing the duo does is hold hands. Both of them raise their hands to call forth black and white thunder. The black and white lightning then shoots down onto their palms. As the thunder hits the girls' palms, White and Black shout out their chants and as they do that, they bring their hands down. They then tighten their hands and shout out the attack name. Their hands reach out toward the enemy and the black and white lightning shoots out, spiraling around each other before hitting the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー Cure White: プリキュアの美しき魂が！ Cure Black: 邪悪な心を打ち 砕く！ Both: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー！！ Romanization Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga... Cure Black: ... Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Both: Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū! Translation Cure Black: Black thunder! Cure White: White thunder! Cure White: Our beautiful souls... Cure Black: ... Shall crush your evil heart! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Screw! English Dub Cure Black: Black thunder! Cure White: White thunder! Cure White: We step out the darkness and we summon the light! Cure Black: We join together to set things right! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Twister! Marble Screw Max is Cure Black and Cure White's most used attack performed throughout Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and is the upgraded version of Marble Screw. They got it thanks to the power they were granted after saving the worlds from the Evil King in the previous season. The difference from the previous version is that after reaching out towards the enemy, sparks come out of their palms before they bring their hands back and shout "Max!". They then reach out their arms once again to release a much stronger beam of electricity. This attack is much stronger than the original attack used in Futari wa Pretty Cure, and is strong enough to puzzle Black and White after its first use. Marble Screw Max Incantation Japanese Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ... 邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Both: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Both: ... マックス！ Romanization Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga... Cure Black: ... Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Both: Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū... Both: ... Makkusu!! Translation Cure Black: Black thunder! Cure White: White thunder! Cure White: Our beautiful souls... Cure Black: ... Shall crush your evil heart! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Screw! Both: ... Max! Marble Screw Max Spark is Cure Black and Cure White's upgraded attack from Marble Screw Max, the ultimate version of Marble Screw. Cure Black and Cure White can only use this attack when they are together and are equipped with the Sparkle Bracelets. The attack is then performed as with Marble Screw Max, except that the Sparkle Bracelets cracks out sparks of their theme colors when they add in "Sparkle!". The white in the shot is then turned into a rainbow beam, which is so strong that it pushes the girls backward, encloses the enemy in the beam, and makes an immense explosion. This attack is first used in episode 23 in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart''. Marble Screw Max Sparkle Incantation Japanese Cure White: 私たちの目の舞に... 希望 Cure Black: 私たちの手の中に... 希望の力を Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ... 邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Both: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Both: ... マックス！... Both: ... スパーク！ Romanization Cure White: Watashi-tachi no me no mai ni... kibō. Cure Black: Watashi-tachi no te no naka ni... kibō no chikara wo. Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiku tamashī ga... Cure Black: ... Jaaku no kokoro wo uchikudaku! Both: Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū... Both: ... Makkusu... Both: ...Supāku! Translation Cure White: Before our eyes... Hope. Cure Black: Into our hands... The Power of Hope. Cure Black: Black thunder! Cure White: White thunder! Cure White: Our beautiful souls... Cure Black: ... Shall crush your evil heart! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Screw... Both: ... Max... Both: ...Spark! Trivia *In episode 16, Cures Black and White use this attack to escape a Zakenna who had swallowed them. Gallery Black.White.Marble.Game.PNG|Cure Black and Cure White perform Marble Screw in a video game Doing the Marble Screw on episode 9.jpg|Performing Marble Screw in episode 9 Marble Screw with the help of the jewels.jpg|Marble Screw with the help of the jewels Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Crying Cure Black performing Marble Screw Doing the Marble Screw with Poisony hair.jpg|Performing Marble Screw with Poisony's hair coming for them Marble Screw with the Queen's help.jpg|Marble Screw with the Queen's help Cool Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Cool Black performing Marble Screw in episode 35 Doin the Marble Screw in episode 39.jpg|Performing Marble Screw in episode 39 Nervous Cure White doing the Marble Screw Max.jpg|Nervous Cure White performing Marble Screw Max Viblis trying to stop the Marble Screw Max.jpg|Viblis trying to stop Marble Screw Max Circulas, Uraganos and Viblis trying to stop the Marble Screw Max Sparkle.jpg|Circulas, Uraganos, and Viblis trying to stop Marble Screw Max Sparkle Video Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure attacks Category:Attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart attacks Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart